Karakura, l'artère rouge
by Airales
Summary: Pour Ichigo sortit tout droit des bancs de l'école, cette mission sera sans l'ombre d'un doute celle qui bouleversera toute sa vie. Et quand les sentiments s'en mêlent choisir son camps est crucial. Yaoi Grimmjow/Ichigo
1. L'agence ou Karakura l'artère rouge

**_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ( hélas) mais sont les oeuvres de Tite KUBO  
_**

**_L'histoire en revanche sort droit de mon cerveau "malade"._**

**_Pairing : Ichigo/Grimmjow  
_**

_**Bonne lecture**  
_

* * *

_L'arme reposant contre son flanc, il fixa de ses yeux délavés par la souffrance, le corps gisant face à lui. Lentement ses doigts se détachèrent de la crosse, le pistolet tomba dans un bruit sourd résonnant brièvement au cœur de la nuit._

_Pas à pas, il combla la distance le séparant du corps, s'agenouillant à ses coté, il l'enveloppa de ses bras, l'enlaçant tendrement._

_Ses yeux parcouraient le visage frêle, se lièrent brièvement à ceux désormais sans vie de la jeune personne. La bouche noire finement ourlée était figée dans un demi sourire. Avec douceur il scella leurs lèvres et embrassa pour la dernière fois celui qui avait été son amant._

_Ses lèvres étaient glacées, les mordillant légèrement, il espérait tant par ce geste lui insuffler un souffle de vie._

_Le corps vide s'écarta et tomba contre son épaule._

_Alors Grimmjow poussa son premier hurlement._

_Tout ça était de sa faute ! _

* * *

_"C'est ici" _relevant se yeux du plan imprimé qu'il tenait, Ichigo vérifia pour la seconde fois le nom de la rue.

_Rue Kubo_

Rangeant le plan de fortune dans une poche, il reprit sa marche, ses yeux à la recherche du numéro 35. il imprima dans son esprit la topographie du lieux, allant des nids de poules sur la chaussée, aux dalles surélevées du trottoir, laissant son regard errer le long des murs pour en détailler les moindre fissures.

Une certaine excitation monta en lui, dans quelques secondes, il allait franchir les portes de son nouveau travail. Ichigo avait passé la nuit à imaginer cette journée, ces nouveaux collègues, son nouveau bureau, si bien que de légères cernes attestaient d'un manque de sommeil évident.

Tout cela aurait été parfait si Inoue; sa petite amie; l'avait suivi dans cette aventure. Son emploi actuel, enseignante en primaire, en avait décidé autrement. Deux heures de train les séparaient physiquement l'un de l'autre, pour Ichigo cette séparation était dure. L'absence de la jeune femme lui pesait atrocement, son innocence, sa gentillesse qui l'accompagnait depuis plus d'un an lui manquait. L'espace d'un instant, penser à elle serra son cœur douloureusement.

Il balaya ses sombres pensées lorsqu'il remarqua un petit bâtiment gris sur sa gauche. Le numéro 35, imprimé en chiffres noirs ornait le haut de la porte en bois massif. Chose étrange une enseigne verticale marquée _"journal" _était fixée à hauteur de la seule fenêtre visible de la façade.

Expirant puis inspira doucement, Ichigo monta les trois marches et poussa la lourde porte.

Si l'extérieur ne payait pas de mine, l'intérieur en revanche était un ravissement pour les yeux . La pièce au sol parqueté et aux murs satinés reflétaient les lumières veloutées des lustres rouges suspendus au plafond. Un petit salon était aménagé dans un coin de la pièce, invitant les gens à paresser sur les coussins moelleux des fauteuils et canapés. Une large bibliothèque lui faisait face , remplie de journaux et revues.

Avisant le bureau face à lui, Ichigo s'y dirigea, une incertitude grandissante au fond de lui. Il commençait sérieusement à douter de l'endroit.

Remarquant la sonnette ancienne; de plus en plus étrange; à coté d'un vase surchargé de fleurs, il appuya dessus, une douce sonnerie s'éleva dans la pièce, une fois... deux fois... trois fois, agacé Ichigo laissa son doigt appuyé dessus.

Un léger gémissement se fit entendre, suivit d'un bruit sourd étouffé et comme par magie, Ichigo vit apparaitre, face à lui, la femme la plus singulière qu'il ait pu voir de sa courte vie.

Ces longs cheveux d'un vert émeraude tombaient en boucles épaisses sur un chemisier d'un blanc éclatant. Les grands yeux vert -de-gris, encore ensommeillés, scrutèrent la pièce avant de se poser sur son visiteur.

-Vous êtes Ichigo Kurosaki, n'est ce pas? s'installant derrière le bureau, parfaitement réveillée, elle composa un numéro sur son téléphone.

-Kis'ke vous attend depuis un moment, reprit -elle, pas que vous êtes en retard !

- J'ai RDV avec un Monsieur Urahara, Ichigo commençait à sérieusement croire qu'il s'était trompé de lieu ou pire qu'il était en ce moment même la victime d'un gros canular. Cependant tout ces doutes furent bien vite oubliés lorsque son interlocutrice lui répondit.

- Oui, Oui Urahara Kisuke. Ah je ne me suis pas présentée, je suis Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck mais tu peux m'appeler Nell,.

Serrant la main que Nell lui tendait Ichigo se présenta à son tour.

- Ichigo Kurosaki, nouveau enquêteur, je m'en remets à vous.

- Allez Ichi-kun ne fait pas attendre Kis' ke plus longtemps, pointant son doigt vers la droite, elle révéla à Ichigo un long couloir terminé par en ascenseur.

-Arrêtes toi au niveau 4, prends ensuite à gauche et c'est la deuxième porte, tu ne peux pas te tromper.

Remerciant son guide, il monta dans l'ascenseur. Le lourd engin s'éleva lentement. Ichigo en suivit sa progression grâce au panneau indicatif numérique. Arrivé à son étage, la cage métallique s'arrêta par à-coup et les portes s'ouvrirent.

Suivant les indications de Nell, il se trouva rapidement devant le bureau de Kisuke Urahara. Il tapa 2 coups secs à la portes puis 3 plus rapides. Ce signal avait été instauré par le dénommé Kisuke à la suite de leur conversation téléphonique.

Lorsque Ichigo lui en avait demandé la raison et signification, la voix de son futur patron avait murmuré en "sécurité" avant de raccrocher.

- Entre Ichigo-kun.

Assis derrière un long bureau en bois de chêne, Kisuke regarda entrer le jeune homme, les yeux à demi caché par d'épais cheveux blonds. Il avait surmonté le tout d'un bob rayé vert/blanc qui s'accordait d'un gout plus ou moins douteux à sa tenu d'un vert kaki.

_"Un original"_ pensa Ichigo , détaillant son patron nonchalamment installé sur son siège.

- Et j'en ai encore plein d'autres comme ça, ajouta l'homme au bob, amusé par la réaction du rouquin.

Ichigo rougit, si en plus l'homme lisait dans les pensées.

-Bon, Ichigo-kun ton déménagement c'est bien passé?

- Oui, je me suis installé à vingt minutes d'ici.

- Si pour le logement c'est réglé, on va attaquer le vif du sujet.

Opinant de la tête Ichigo attendit la suite.

Permets moi de me représenter, Urahara Kisuke, patron de l'agence et aussi son médecin légiste et psychologue. Ichigo, je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemins, que sais-tu sur l'affaire "Karakura, l'artère rouge "?

- Vous parlez de la grande guerre mafieuse où des civils se sont retrouvés impliqués ?

-Celle ci même, approuva Urahara.

Fouillant dans sa mémoire, Ichigo se rappela de cette affaire, trop jeune au moment des faits, il en avait appris la majorité grâce aux journaux et à ses cours.

- Les trois grandes familles de l'ombre, Barragan, Yamamoto et Kûgo sont aux cœurs des réseaux de trafics de drogues, prostitutions, vente d'armes, contrefaçons, jeux et blanchiment d'argents, cybercriminalité. Ils contrôlent dans une certaine mesure les affaires du pays, se mêlant par moment à la politique grâce aux pots de vin et chantages. Il y'a dix ans de cela, le clan Yamamoto est entré en guerre contre les Baragan, le règlement de compte eut lieu dans une grande avenue. Face à face, ils se sont échangés, tirs mortels et explosifs, un peu plus bas, une soirée finissait, la musique trop forte et la salle se trouvant au sous sol n'a pas permis aux personnes s'y trouvant d'entendre le conflit se déroulant au dessus d'eux. Ces personnes en sortant se sont retrouvées au cœur même du combat, plus de 1500 invités, 400 blessés légers, 200 plus graves et 700 morts.

-Oui c'est la plus grande tuerie depuis la guerre conclut Kisuke, après cela la police à changé, du moins ces méthodes de travails, car même si le nombre de 700 morts est exact, sache que plus de 400 étaient des personnes travaillant dans la police.

Ichigo en ouvrit des yeux exorbités, cela n'avait jamais été mentionné dans la presse, ni durant son apprentissage.

- C'était un gala au service de la paix qui se déroulait ce soir là, politiciens, policiers et civils, triés sur le volet étaient présents.

Ichigo en resta muet de stupeur, indifférent à l'état du jeune homme, Kisuke poursuivit son histoire bien sombre.

-Dans cette affaire, il y'a beaucoup de zone d'ombre car peu de temps avant, à peine un an, on avait constaté une augmentation de la criminalité dans certains secteurs. Chose curieuse cela va faire six mois que de nouveaux crimes se produisent et dans les mêmes secteurs qu'il y' a dix ans. Je ne crois pas au coïncidence Ichigo-kun, un gros coup se prépare et nous en voyons à ce jour les premières fondations.

C'est la que nous intervenons, se levant il fit face à Ichigo resté debout depuis le début. Nous sommes une branche externe de la police, spécialisée dans les meurtres mais plus particulièrement ceux en rapport à l'affaire "Karakura, l'artère rouge".

Chacun des hommes et femmes travaillant pour moi sont d'anciens policiers, militaires, experts dans leur domaine.

- Ichigo, je t'ai engagé spécialement car je pense que tu es le maillon qui complètera l'équipe. Il te manque, c'est vrai, l'expérience, mais ton sens de l'observation et ta capacité d'analyse seront des atouts précieux.

Le ton sérieux mit Ichigo mal à l'aise, il y'avait dans ce discours, quelque chose de caché qui lui échappait complètement.

Cogitant sur la question, il suivit Urahara à travers les différentes parties de l'agence.

* * *

Redescendant au rez de chaussée, ils retrouvèrent Nelliel, le nez plongé dans un gros dossier.

Adressant un signe de main à la jeune femme, Kisuke emmena Ichigo à le suivre à travers une nouvelle série de couloirs. Traversant une vaste pièce, semblable à un self, Ichigo continua de s'imprégner de l'agencement des lieux. Une ambiance intime en ressortait, se rappelant de l'enseigne "journal " il décida d'en demander plus à Kisuke sur l'histoire du bâtiment.

- L'enseigne est juste là pour faire diversion, tu ne penses pas que l'on va afficher commissariat en lettre capital devant la porte?

En fait on aurait pu laisser la véritable enseigne du bâtiment mais après réflexion je me suis dit que ça aurait été une mauvaise idée.

Il y'a encore trois ans,c'était un cabaret.

- Je comprends maintenant le coté intime qui se dégage des pièces, dit Ichigo.

-Cabaret et hôtel particulier aussi, vos bureaux sont en faites d'anciennes chambres ou les danseurs et danseuses pouvaient si ils le souhaitaient passer une nuit avec des clients. J'ai racheté le bâtiment laissé à l'abandon et j'en ai fait le bureau que tu connais.

La salle que nous venons de traverser était à l'origine la scène ou les danseuses faisaient leur numéro, nous l'avons scinder en deux pour faire le self et les cuisines.

Tu apprendras à connaitre l'agence avec le temps ainsi que ces petits secrets .

Le premier que se jura d'élucider Ichigo était sans doute l'apparition de Nell. Il décida de remettre ça à plus tard car Urahara s'arrêta devant une porte et l'ouvrit.

A leur entrée, une musique s'engouffra dans leurs oreilles, s'insinuant par tous les pores de leur peau.

Les mains en guises de bouclier, Urahara cria quelque chose, qu'Ichigo parvint à traduire comme:

"forte ... mus'que... baisse ... Shuhei "

Se dressant sur la pointe des pieds, Ichigo aperçut enfin l'investigateur des lieux.

Entouré par trois ordinateurs , la source même de la perte prématurée de leur audition, un jeune homme de l'âge d'Ichigo pianotait sur ces claviers à une vitesse hallucinante. Les cheveux bruns dressés en piques sur la tête. Il abordait un étrange tatouage, partant du tragus la ligne mauve aussi épaisse qu'un doigt continuait jusqu'à l'arête du nez et s'arrêtait au niveau de l'oeil. Le débardeur noir moulait jusqu'aux plus infimes muscles de son torse. De sa place Ichigo pu même discerner distinctement les deux petits bouts de chaire dressés par le froid.

La musique s'arrêta subitement.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Ichigo aperçut Urahara.

Se tenant à coté d'une chaine stéréo dernier cri dont il avait arraché, littéralement, les prises Jack branchées aux ordinateurs.

- Bonjour patron

- Shuhei, je t'ai dit cent fois de ne pas brancher ta maudite musique sur les enceintes. Regardes dans quel état les câbles sont, brandissant son bras, il montra aux occupants de la pièce, les restes malheureux de ce qui avait été autrefois un câble de connexion. Les fils de cuivres exposés à l'air libre arrachèrent un sourire à Shuhei.

- En même temps patron, si vous continuez d'arracher les câbles de cette façon. Encore une fois, je pense que l'idée d'une cagnotte que j'avais suggérée à la dernière réunion n'était pas une mauvaise idée.

Un regard noir lui répondit, il rétorqua par un immense sourire.

- Ichigo kun, je te présente Hisagi Shuhei, informaticien au sein de l'agence.

- "De génie" précisa Shuhei avec malice en se penchant sur son bureau pour venir serrer la main d'Ichigo.

- Oui, approuva Kisuke.

Shuhei est un spécialiste dans son domaine avec Neliel ils sont les seuls agents à entrer rarement sur le terrain.

Ils assurent la sécurité intérieure si tu préfères.

- Le patron nous a parlé de toi, score optimal à l'examen chapeau, siffla t'il, admiratif.

- Merci, rougissant, Ichigo ne su quoi dire. Etre le centre d'attention l'avait toujours mis mal à l'aise. Ce qui était en plus difficile lorsqu'on arborait une chevelure d'un ton peu commun.

- Et puis il est aussi très mignon, je comprends ce qui t'a décidé à l'engager patron!

_Hein? _ relevant la tête, Ichigo regarda tour à tour les deux hommes.

Avait-il bien entendu? Ou son imagination lui jouait encore des tours?

- J'ai trouvé la perle rare, approuva un Kisuke fort joyeux.

- Excusez moi, mais je...

-KIS'KE ! cria une voix

Se retournant comme un même homme, le trio regarda entrer Nelliel, un téléphone dans la main.

- Monsieur "Love" souhaiterait vous parler.

- J'arrive, il regarda partir la jeune femme puis s'adressant à Shuhei.

Amènes Ichigo kun à son bureau et aide le à s'installer.

- Bien patron, saluant de façn militaire l'homme au bob, il empoigna le bras du rouquin, l'entainant dans une course folle à travers l'agence.

* * *

"Love" est un nom de code, essoufflé Hisagi continuait d'expliquer à un Ichigo attentif l'importance de la double identité et des codes.

Ils venaient de remonter une grande partie du couloir et après être montés dans l'ascenseur, ils s'étaient arrêté au premier étage.

- Cette personne est l'un de nos contacts dans la police de Tokyo, dès qu'il voit arriver une piste ou indice susceptible de nous aider, il appelle le patron et vice versa.

Nous sommes arrivés à ton bureau ! annonça t'il.

- Hisagi san ? En quoi le fait que je sois mignon soit une chance? Ichigo avait cette question sur le bout de la langue depuis un bon moment.

- Bah c'est un avantage pour les missions, du moins certaines d'entre elles, tout en répondant il chercha dans la poche, bien trop moulant de son jean, la clé du bureau.

- Comme? continua Ichigo

- Ichigo kun, tu sais ce que veut dire l'expression " se donner corps et âme" ? la voix d'Hisagi s'était faite soudain très sérieuse et un lourd silence envahit le couloir tout entier.

Pour certaine mission, Hisagi chercha ces mots, ce ne sont pas les capacités intellectuelles que l'on recherche mais plutôt physique... par moment utiliser ces charmes est encore plus efficace qu'une arme que l'on pointe.

Remarquant l'air paniqué du jeune homme il ajouta, ne t'inquiète pas, ce genre de mission est très rare, depuis 2 ans que je bosse ici, cette méthode n'a été utilisé que trois fois. Par ailleurs elles ont été couronnées de succès. Il fit coulisser la clé dans le serrure et celle ci s'ouvrit dans un CLIC

Déglutissant plus facilement, Ichigo laissa échapper un léger soupir, qui fit sourire le brun.

- Voilà ton bureau chantonna Hisagi, dans un geste théâtral il ouvrit la porte et s'écarta pour laisser entrer le rouquin.

La pièce était assez vaste, en son centre deux bureau collés bord à bord se faisait face, du coin de l'oeil Ichigo vit Shuhei s'installer devant l'un deux et allumer l'ordinateur s'y trouvant. Un pan du mur était occupé par plusieurs étagères, remplies de dossiers et classeurs. Des archives de dossiers sans le moindre doute.

Remarquant le manège du plus jeune Shuhei répondit à question muette.

- Ici tu as les archives des derniers dossiers, des six derniers mois, précisa t'il.

- Six mois? évaluant le contenu du regard, il devait avoir facilement plus de deux cent dossiers.

- Le patron est un véritable maniaque, c'est ton coéquipier qui a monté tous ces dossiers, un fou ce type, grimaça Shuhei.

- Mon coéquipier? rejoignant Shuhei, occupé à installer et vérifier, il ne savait quoi sur le disque C de l'appareil.

- Oui, le patron ne t'a rien dit à ce sujet?

- Non, je pensais que j'allais travailler avec plusieurs partenaires cela dit, il attendit la réponse d'Hisagi.

Celui ne sembla pas l'avoir entendu et continuait à taper de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite sur le clavier et une étrange mélodie s'éleva dans les airs orchestré par un Hisagi fort contrarié.

- Mais merde, qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ? ne laissant pas le temps à Ichigo de poser la question, il poursuivit. Urahara san ! Bien qu'il soit un excellent policier, il est vraiment, excuse moi du terme, une bille en informatique. Ichigo tu peux aller dans votre réserve et me prendre le dossier " Hal - 02/05" c'est la porte en face de nous.

- Pas de problème.

Cherchant à l'aveuglette la lumière après être entré, il continua sa lente progression un bras tendu longeant le mur, l'autre face à lui pour repérer les obstacles.

Obstacles qui se trouvèrent à un endroit qu'Ichigo n'avait pas pensé.

Le sol.

Son pied buta et il se sentit tomber un avant, subissant les lois impitoyables de la physique, fermant les yeux il redouta l'arrivé du sol qui se fit pourtant mon douloureusement qu'il avait imaginé.

C'était doux et chaud.

_Étrange_.

Le sol émit un faible grognement en retour.

Alerté par le bruit, Hisagi entra en trombe dans la pièce, allumant la lumière.

- Bah, qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

"Tu" se mis subitement à bouger obligeant Ichigo à en faire de même. Son champs de vision fut soudainement envahit par une couleur bleu-turquoise. S'éloignant, il comprit que celle ci appartenait à une paire d'yeux la plus magnifique qu'il ait pu voir. Le bleu se chargea soudainement de nuages annonçant l'orage.

- Cass' toi d'là, fit la voix sous lui.

* * *

**Coucou c'est Airales**

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, vous a donné envie de lire la suite.**

**Pour ce qui est de la fréquence de publication des chapitres, ça dépendra de mon travail et mes cours.**

**Je sais comment cette fiction se finira, il me manque quelques péripéties mais l'histoire est déjà tracée.**

**J'accepte les critiques à partir du moment ou elles sont construites ( c'est la moindre des choses ).**

**Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas à mes les signaler.**

**Sur ce à bientôt.**


	2. Le terrier ou première mission

_**La première mission est tombée et Ichigo va déguster ^^.**  
_

___**En espérant que la suite vous plaira.**_  


* * *

_Cass'toi de la, fit la voix sous lui.  
_

Rageusement Ichigo envoya l'oreiller à travers la pièce, s'écraser contre le mur opposé. De retour chez lui, dans un petit appartement situé à la périphérie de Karakura. Il revoyait défiler en boucle ces dernières heures passées dans l'agence.

_Ce mec_, d'une suffisance écœurante était la raison même de sa mauvaise humeur. Chacun de ces gestes avaient énervé le rouquin. De la façon qu'il avait eu de le regarder de haut pendant qu'il remettait en place sa chemise sur son torse nu. Car oui ! Cet espèce d'animal bourré de testostérone était bel et bien en train de faire un somme lorsque Ichigo lui avait butté dessus. Puis s'était retrouvé à califourchon sur un coéquipier fort contrarié, d'être réveillé par un gamin sentant encore le lait et non la sublime créature qui occupait ses rêves quelques instants plus tôt.

Aussitôt réveillé, il avait analysé la jeune personne au dessus de lui puis l'avait brutalement écarté sur le coté d'un coup de coude. Ichigo fut propulsé dans la direction d'une des nombreuses étagères remplissant la pièce et tapa à pleine puissance contre celle ci. Sonné par la violence du choc il entendit dans le lointain une voix s'élever.

- C'est quoi ça avait demandé, l'occupant de la pièce, le doigt pointé sur le rouquin.

Shuhei soupira.

- Ton nouveau coéquipier Grimmjow et sois plus gentil avec lui. Il regarda appuyé contre la porte de la réserve, Ichigo se redresser précautionneusement et lever les yeux.

Grimmjow s'était soudainement rapproché de l'orangé. S'accroupissant devant un rouquin se massant douloureusement l'épaule gauche, l'évaluant du regard.

Le silence si fit dans la pièce et le temps s'en trouva ralenti.

Les orbes bleues et ambre se croisèrent de nouveau.

- Une semaine, annonça Grimmjow rompant le contact visuel.

- Pardon, demanda Ichigo, le regard suspicieux posé sur l'homme face à lui, les mains sur les hanches.

- Je lui donne une semaine avant sa démission annonça Grimmjow implacable à Shuhei l'air profondément ennuyé par ces manières. Puis il était parti, disparaissant de la vue du rouquin. Une porte claqua au loin annonçant sa sortie du bureau.

Encore sonné par le double coup, physique et moral, qu'il venait de recevoir Ichigo se tourna vers Shuhei. Celui ci haussa les épaules, l'air de dire, _ne t'inquiète pas, il est toujours comme ça._

Voilà qu'elle avait été sa première rencontre avec Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Policier et enquêteur hors pair selon l'informaticien. Il n'était cependant pas connu pour son tact légendaire et son langage soutenu. Il avait précisé à un Ichigo médusé que l'homme malgré les apparences était une personne attentive envers les autres.

- Apprends à le connaitre avait dit Shuhei avant de disparaitre à son tour de la pièce.

Resté seul, Ichigo assis sur le sol froid de la réserve laissa libre cours à ces réflexions.

Il est vrai que cette journée n'était pas vraiment celle imaginée la veille. Il était allé de surprise en surprise tout du long. A commencé par ce mystérieux Urahara Kisuke, une véritable énigme à lui seul. Son patron; d'après ce que le rouquin avait pu rassembler comme informations par Shuhei; était un homme très minutieux voir même chirurgical dans ses enquêtes. Il en avait pour preuve cette pièce, pleine à craquer de dossiers et rapports d'anciennes enquêtes, soignées et classées avec soins. Cette qualité d'enquêteur, on ne pouvait qu'en être admiratif. Cependant le malaise ressentit par Ichigo dès son arrivé ne disparaissait toujours pas. Shuhei avait échappé par mégarde que si le roux était ici, en parti du à ses compétences mais aussi son physique. Loin d'être bête, il avait facilement additionné ces deux éléments mais les résultats qui en sortaient étaient de véritable casse tête.

En quoi cela allait-il l'aider dans l'enquête? Et surtout qui était ce collègue qui avait utilisé cette méthode? Pourquoi avait - il fait ça? Dans quel but? Et grand dieu, pourquoi son coéquipier était un arrogant à la coiffure bleu peroxydée?

Beaucoup trop de questions et si peu de réponses!

Un sourire illumina le visage juvénile du jeune homme, ses pupilles voilées s'éclairèrent. Son corps épuisé s'anima d'une nouvelle vie, ses muscles se réchauffèrent progressivement et il partit dans un rire euphorique.

Tout ce qu'il aimait.

_Le mystère._

Et il était un jeune policier formé pour les résoudre. Il ne pouvait rêver mieux au final. Une ombre passa sur le tableau en la personne d'un homme aux yeux azur. Le sourire s'effaça sur les lèvres du rouquin et son visage se crispa.

- Grimmjow Jaggerjack, souffla t'il.

* * *

Le lendemain il se rendit à pied jusqu'à l'agence, il aurait pu prendre le bus qui s'arrêtait en bas de chez lui mais marcher lui permettait de réfléchir tranquillement. Les mains dans les poches, il tourna au coin de son bâtiment et remonta quelques mètres avant de dépasser un premier carrefour.

- ICHIGO

Se retournant au son de la voix, il eut la surprise de voir Nelliel. Celle ci courait à sa rencontre les bras occupés par un volumineux paquet. Ses cheveux verts volaient autour d'elle, lui fouettant le visage par moment. S'arrêtant à sa hauteur la jeune femme se pencha en avant tentant de reprendre son souffle.

- Je t'ai vu depuis l'autre coté de la rue, dit - elle, la voix saccadée par une violente quinte de toux, incontrôlée.

Ichigo la débarrassa de son sac et fut surpris par son poids, un ding indiqua au jeune homme le bruit caractéristique de verre s'entrechoquant.

- Des bouteilles? Il interrogea Nell du regard.

- Oui pour le bar. Après l'inventaire de la semaine dernière, on s'est aperçut qu'il manquait certains alcools.

- Il y'a aussi un bar? Dans l'agence? Ichigo plissa les yeux, ça ne manquait pas un peu de professionnalisme cette histoire?

- Kis'ke ne t'a pas montré l'autre entrée?

De plus en plus perdu, il répondit par la négation. Ils reprirent leur marche. Nell bien que très bavarde était une personne charmante. Le parcours jusqu'à l'agence se fit très vite, arrivant aux portes de la rue Kubo, Nell continua devant elle au lieu de tourner. Parallèle à la rue Kubo, l'impasse de Karakura n'était pas bien grande. Composée principalement d'un parking au trois quart vide, ce qui n'était pas étonnant au vu de l'heure. Il devait facilement être 6h du matin. Le mois de Novembre était déjà bien entamé et à chaque expiration des deux personnes, une légère volupté blanche s'échappait de leurs bouches pour disparaitre quelques secondes plus tard. Alerté par un mouvement au ras du sol, Ichigo aperçut un chat noir les observant depuis son poste. L'animal cligna paresseusement ses yeux dorés et se dirigea vers les jeunes gens, se frottant amicalement contre les jambes de l'orangé.

- Bonjour Kuro.

Kuro alla à la rencontre de la main tendue de Nell pour en recevoir une caresse et miaula de contentement. S'extirpant des mains de la jeune femme il courut jusqu'au perron du bâtiment le plus proche. Le suivant Ichigo aperçu le bar_, " le black cat"._

- Je vais t'expliquer à l'intérieur Ichi, elle ouvrit la porte et la petite cloche fixée à son chambranle tinta.

Pénétrant à son tour, il vit Nelliel se diriger vers le comptoir du bar pour y déposer son paquet.

Le sol carrelé de blanc était si propre qu'Ichigo pu voir son reflet dedans, composée d'une quinzaine de table aux chaises confortables, un billard reposait au fond de la pièce, le jeu de boules déjà préparé. Revenant au comptoir il remarqua enfin l'homme installé devant. Lui tournant le dos il vit son épaule remonter de haut en bas.

- Bonjour Hirako- san.

A l'appellation de son prénom, il releva la tête et adressa un signe de main à la jeune femme.

- Tu travailles bien tôt Nelliel, quand apprendras-tu à dire non à Kisuke? se retournant complètement sur son siège, il dévoila son visage à l'orangé.

D'une carrure fine et longiligne mise en valeur par une chemise noisette relevée aux coudes. Le cou gracile habillé par une cravate noir s'accordant à la casquette taupe posée sur une chevelure blonde coupée au carré à niveau de la mâchoire. Il tenait de manière décontracté dans une main, un gilet sans manche et de l'autre un verre de bourbon.

- Tiens qui est ce ?

Apercevant enfin Ichigo, il se leva et s'approcha, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de son visage. Ichigo pu respirer les effluves d'une haleine alcoolisée.

- Ichigo Kurosaki, plissant le nez, il eut toute les peines du monde à retenir en haut le cœur. Son ventre vide depuis la veille, faute d'avoir fait les courses, fit un saut périlleux. Comment pouvait on boire si tôt le matin ?

Ressentant le malaise du plus jeune, Hirako s'éloigna.

- Ah c'est donc toi? dévoilant des dents blanches parfaitement alignées. Tu es le petit nouveau engagé par ce vieux Kisuke. Je suis Shinji Hirako, comme toi je suis enquêteur mais j'interviens surtout comme snipeur de l'équipe.

Buvant cul sec les restes de son verre il reprit sa place près du bar et tapota le siège vide à ses cotés, invitant Ichigo à s'y assoir.

- Nell, deux cafés s'il te plait et si tu as des croissants ça ne serait pas de refus.

-Merci, Ichigo prit place et regarda Nelliel leur servir deux grandes tasses de café fumant.

- Hirako san?

- Appelle moi Shinji !

- Shinji san donc... Combien de personnes travaillent pour l'agence?

- Nous somme dix avec toi, portant la tasse à ses lèvres, il grimaça. Kisuke ne t'a rien dit? Il ajouta trois sucres et gouta prudemment au breuvage, satisfait du résultat il le sirota.

- Pas en détail, précisa Ichigo, prenant un croissant que la jeune fille venait de servir, il soupira de contentement à la première bouchée.

- J'allais expliquer à Ichi le principe du bar, intervint Nell.

- Pour faire simple Ichigo, Kisuke a pensé à un système se basant sur le terrier des lapins. Tout comme le terrier de ces mammifères, l'agence possède tout un réseau de communication relié à l'extérieur. Le premier est le bâtiment de Journaliste, on l'appelle aussi l'entrée des artistes en référence au cabaret s'y trouvant dans le temps. Le second est bien... tu t'y trouves en ce moment même, il écarta les bras pour en envelopper le bar. Ensuite tu as ceux reliés aux égouts si je ne dis pas de bêtise, Nell?

Celle ci confirma pas un signe de tête.

- Le système employé par Kisuke, reprit - il, permet une retraite et sécurité optimal en cas d'attaque surprise. Il ne faut pas négliger le fait que nous soyons que dix. Rester en vie est primordial, surtout quand l'ennemi face à vous est invisible mais déploie subtilement ces tentacules.

- La mafia, conclut Ichigo.

- Oui, les trois clans ont commencé à bouger. Pourquoi on l'ignore encore mais les meurtres suffisent à nous mettre sur l'affaire et à agir prudemment. Pour les hautes têtes, la peur d'une _Karakura, l'artère rouge bis_ est suspendue comme une épée de Damoclès au dessus de nous. Il reposa la tasse désormais vide sur le bar. D'ailleurs sais - tu pourquoi cette affaire est appelée ainsi?

- Non.

- Moi non plus fit Nelliel.

Shinji la regarda surpris puis reporta son attention sur le rouquin.

- Cette avenue à Karakura était l'un des axes principaux de la ville. Commerces, échanges, rencontres, elle était animée du matin au soir. Elle était l'ensemble d'un vaste réseau reliant le centre ville où se concentre les quartiers des affaires, politiques et autres aux extrémités de Karakura. Elle en faisait battre le cœur même de la ville. Après que la tuerie eut lieu, on raconte que le sang des victimes coula jusqu'au centre ville. Vue du ciel ça devait ressembler à une artère amenant le sang jusqu'au coeur, d'où le nom "_Karakura, l'artère rouge ou sanguinolente"_.

- Ca devait être horrible souffla Nelliel par dessus le bar.

- Oh oui, tu l'as dit. On ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans s'en mettre partout.

- Hira... Shinji vous y étiez?

- Oui, j'avais trente et un an à l'époque et j'officiais... en tant que free lance.

Ichigo aurait voulut savoir dans quoi mais Hirako tourna résolument la tête fixant la tasse face à lui. Il aurait l'occasion de lui redemander plus tard.

- Oui Shinji est un vieux, lança Nell pour briser le silence qui s'installait.

- je t'en donnerai du vieux moi, se penchant par dessus le bar, il attrapa les joues rebondies de la jeune femme et les pinçât, mi offensé - mis amusé.

Ichigo partit d'un rire franc.

- Mince Ichi on va être en retard pour la réunion, fixant la montre à son poignet. Il se releva brusquement. Nell on peut utiliser le passage?

Massant ses joues d'un rouge prononcées, elle hoche la tête et leur fit signe de la suivre derrière le comptoir. Ouvrant une trappe, elle se faufila aisément à l'intérieur, suivit d'Hirako et d'un Ichigo un peu plus prudent. Se retrouvant sous la réserve du bar, grande pièce remplies de bouteilles, Nell les amena devant l'un des murs. Elle posa ses mains dans un endroit précis et appuya légèrement dessus. Stupéfait, Ichigo vit un pan de mur s'enfoncer puis s'ouvrir, lui révélant un long tunnel obscur. Aidé par le téléphone d'Hirako produisant une vive lumière ils avancèrent quelques vingtaines de mètres avant de se retrouver devant une impasse. Cette fois ce fut Shinji qui appuya sur le haut du mur. S'ouvrant lentement le tunnel donnait sur une échelle fixée à même la roche, en haut Ichigo aperçut une porte. Suivant les deux personnes, il escalada les barreaux pour se retrouver derrière le bureau d'accueil de l'ancien cabaret.

Voilà donc comment Nelliel était apparut la veille. Il la regarda refermer le passage, les rainures s'imbriquant parfaitement dans le bois du bureau. L'illusion était parfaite.

- C'est génial fit Shinji à un Ichigo émerveillé. On se croirait presque dans un de ces films d'espionnages Américain.

- Carrément approuva l'orangé.

- Bon la réunion est au deuxième étage. Répartition des mission pour aujourd'hui.

- Vous travaillez avec qui Shinji?

- En solo la plupart du temps, après ça dépend de la mission demandée. On pourrait être amené à travailler ensemble.

-J'en serai ravi annonça Ichigo pensant à son irritable partenaire.

Lorsque le blond poussa la porte de la salle de réunion, un éclata de rire retentit. Marchant à la suite d'Hirako, Ichigo vit à la table ou était installé Shuhei. Un ordinateur portable placé face à lui, il discutait énergétiquement avec son voisin d'en face. Celui ci à la chevelure d'un rouge éclatant tombant plus bas que ses épaules releva la tête à l'arrivée des deux hommes.

Il semblait que la politique de l'agence était " vous avez une couleur de cheveux particulière? On vous engage" Car à eu seul, les cinq personnes présentes dans la pièces formaient une mauvaise caricature des power rangers. Ichigo remarqua alors Grimmjow appuyé contre le mur les bras croisés et les yeux fermés.

ça ne serait pas facile. Pas facile du tout même.

-Hirako, Ichigo, se levant Shuhei passa un bras par dessus les épaules du rouquin et lança au rouge. Renji voici Ichigo Kurosaki, nouveau et partenaire du ténébreux adossé là bas. Il indiqua Grimmjow de son doigt. Ichigo je te présente Abarai Renji, coursier de l'agence.

- Partenaire de Grimmjow hein ! Tu ne me l'avais pas dit ça lança t'il au bleuté.

Celui ci ouvrit les yeux et se décolla du mur, il rejoignit la table et passant derrière Renji lui tapa l'arrière de la tête.

S'écrasant contre la table, Renji les dents serrés gémit de douleur.

- Enfoiré lâcha t'il après un temps.

- T'parles trop Abarai soupira Grimmjow, s'asseyant sur une chaise à coté du rouge, il posa son regard sur Ichigo.

- Bon tout le monde est là! On va pouvoir commencer, récupérant un paquet de feuilles posée sur la table Shuhei le distribua à l'ensemble des personnes. Ainsi fait il s'installa en bout de table.

Ichigo prit place à coté de Shinji, Grimmjow face à lui.

- Kisuke n'est pas la? demanda Hirako.

- Non parti à Tokyo pour la journée annonça Renji, je l'ai déposé ce matin.

Ichigo releva ses yeux des ordres de mission et vit que le bleuté le fixait toujours. Il leva les sourcils étonné et formula sur ses lèvres le mot " quoi".

Grimmjow sourit , le coude posé sur la table, il cala son menton dans le creux de sa main dévorant des yeux la jeune personne face à lui.

- J' crois qu'on va bien rigoler pour cette mission "partenaire" , lança t'il à un Ichigo inquiet.

Son ton n'engageait rien de bon et le rouquin feuilleta rapidement le dossier. Il rougit lorsqu'il découvrit l'ordre du jour.

INFILTRATION ET ENQUETE, BAR GAY DE KARAKURA " LA ROSA".

- Bon tout le monde à prit connaissance de sa mission? Pour ceux en infiltration, les armes ne sont pas autorisées et... Ichigo ça va demanda un Shuhei étonné de voir le rouquin passé d'un rouge flamboyant à un blanc cadavérique.

- ça va marmonna le rouquin encore sous le choc. Il tourna ses yeux vers Hisagi et lui sourit, se voulant rassurant.

Grimmjow ne rata pas une miette du spectacle qu'offrait le jeune homme. Un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, il décida de s'amuser un peu. Détendant ses jambes sous la table, il trouva la chaussure du rouquin. Remontant le long du pied il caressa de la pointe de sa chaussure la cheville de son vis à vis. La réaction du roux ne se fit pas attendre, ni sa réponse. Rougissant de plus belle, Ichigo lui envoya un coup féroce dans le tibia, chuchotant un " enfoiré" entre ses dents serrées.

- Pour s'mettre dans l'ambiance répondit le bleuté, les sourcils froncés par la douleur. Il allait s'amuser comme un fou durant cette mission au grand damne du rouquin.

* * *

- Bon vous avez attachés votre ceinture?

Renji assit derrière le volant d'une Skyline noire regarda dans son rétroviseur ces deux passagers.

Confortablement installé sur le siège arrière Grimmjow dans un chemise ouverte jusqu'à la naissance de ces pectoraux et au pantalon noir moulant ces jambes musclées grogna plus qu'autre chose son affirmation. Assis à coté, Ichigo dans le même style mais débardeur noir hocha la tête. Shuhei les avait habillé pour la mission aidé par une Nelliel beaucoup trop enthousiaste selon Ichigo. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas émis le moindre mot durant l'habillage encore trop choqué.

Regardant Grimmjow occupé à lire une dernière fois les directives de Kisuke, il détailla l'homme. Les cheveux tirés vers l'arrière dont quelques mèches rebelles tombaient sur son front. Hirako avait insisté pour qu'il porte un fine chaine d'argent s'arrêtant à la naissance des clavicules. Ichigo devait le reconnaitre cet homme était diablement sexy habillé ainsi.

- T'sais généralement quand on mate on l'fait dans la discrétion. T' baves un peu là, il montra du doigts les commissures des lèvres du rouquin.

Ichigo porta une main à sa bouche pour s'essuyer. La honte.

- Y'avait rien. J'rigolais, Grimmjow tout sourire, se tourna vers lui, t'es vraiment trop facile à faire marcher.

Ichigo allait commettre un meurtre.

- Bon les gars c'est partit, la voix de Renji ramena Ichigo à la réalité. Vissant sur ses yeux des lunettes de motard il passa la première et démarra en trombe le véhicule faisant crisser les peux sur la chaussée.

Arrivé au bout de la rue, il donna brusquement un coup de volant, faisant déraper la voiture et manquant d'encastrer l'arrière sur un véhicule arrivant en sens inverse. Ichigo s'écrasa contre Grimmjow sous la puissance du mouvement.

- BORDEL RENJI T'VEUX NOUS TUER? tonna le bleuté, une main accrochée au dossier face à lui, il lança au rouge un regard meurtrier.

La tête contre la poitrine de Grimmjow, Ichigo pu respirer le parfum de celui ci.

- ça va lui demanda le propriétaire du parfum. Ichigo rougit de leur soudaine proximité et repoussa le bleuté.

- Oui, se redressant il reprit sa position, la main posée sur la poignée de la portière par pur anticipation, les joues encore rouges.

- Désolé les gars.

- P'tain Abarai on n'est pas sur un d'tes champs d'course, alors freine ton allure conseilla un Grimmjow fort énervé.

Le reste du trajet se passa sans anicroche. Ichigo en revanche bouillait littéralement au fond de lui. Rien que de penser à l'endroit ou ils allaient devoir se rendre. Il sentait fiévreux et l'homme assis à ses cotés n'était pas non plus étranger face à ce malaise.

- P'tit on est arrivés, Grimmjow secoua doucement le rouquin. Ichigo releva la tête, il s'était endormi contre l'épaule du bleuté. Celui ci le regarda longuement avant de lui montrer à travers la vitre une rue animée.

Il avait fallu une heure à Renji pour les emmener à l'autre bout de la ville dans le quartier gay de Karakura.

Jetant un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule du bleuté, Ichigo aperçut des dizaines de bars, les un à coté des autres. Devant plusieurs d'entres eux, des groupes se formaient, composés d'homme de tout âge. Du coin de l'œil, il repéra un homme du cinquantaine d'année embrassant à pleine bouche un garçon sortit tout droit de l'adolescence. Le décors était posé.

Sortant du véhicule Grimmjow s'étira dévoilant ces muscles à l'assemblée qui le convoitait maintenant du regard. Le prédateur venait d'entrer en scène et Ichigo plaignit d'avance le malheureux agneau qui allait se faire dévorer.

- Bambi suit moi.

Surpris par le surnom, il se plaça à coté de Grimmjow.

- Marche droit, lève la tête et regarde devant toi lui murmura t'il à son oreille.

Ichigo s'enflamma instantanément.

- Bonne réaction approuva le bleuté, il lui lança un clin d'œil ravageur et se dirigea un direction de "La Rosa", le sourire aux lèvres, la démarche féline. Suivant ces conseils Ichigo s'élança à sa suite près à rencontrer leur mystérieux informateur.

* * *

**Je m'arrête ici, la suite sera consacré au bar et sa mission.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions.**

**On se retrouve au prochain chapitre**


	3. Le garçon qui se voilait ou Kitsouné

Bonsoir, vous avez passé(e)s de bonnes fêtes? Voilà le troisième chapitre de Karakura, l'artère rouge. L'action se met tout doucement en place avec en plus l'introduction d'un nouveau personnage.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, loué soit Tite Kubo, leur créateur.

Pairing : Grimmjow/ Ichigo

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Lorsque Grimmjow et Ichigo entrèrent dans le bar, ils furent accueillis par une musique rythmée que vomissait une enceinte perchée dans un coin sombre de la Rosa. Un petit groupe composé d'une dizaine de jeunes; le plus jeune ne devait pas avoir dix neuf ans; se mouvaient au centre de la piste, dans une danse sensuelle. Hypnotisé, Ichigo les observa depuis son poste, ses yeux s'agrandissant de minutes en minutes. Toute pudeur ou retenue avait quitté leur corps. Les hanches se frottaient impudiquement entres elles. Les mains caressaient avec indécences des parties bien trop intimes en temps normal. Des bouches croquaient avec gourmandises des lobes d'oreilles, amenant un couinement de plaisir aux victimes consentantes. La chaleur provoquée par les mouvements, collaient les tissus devenus humides sur des peaux toutes aussi moites. Les jeunes semblaient comme possédés, en transes.

Ichigo déglutit d'avantage. Allait-il arriver à se fondre et évoluer facilement dans cette atmosphère? Des picotements parcouraient sa peau l'emmenant à frissonner d'anticipation sur le suite des évènements.

Il se colla un peu plus à Grimmjow, resté près de lui, amenant leurs épaules à se frôler. Le bleuté posa son regard avec intérêt sur le spectacle s'offrant à eux. Il ne semblait pas choqué le moins du monde par ce ballet orgiaque!

Lançant un coup d'œil rapide au rouquin. Il lui fit signe de le suivre d'un mouvement de tête, dirigé vers le bar. Se mettant difficilement en mouvement, Ichigo s'installa près du comptoir. Le corps tendu et droit comme un i. Grimmjow quant à lui s'assit sur l'un des haut tabourets mis à la disposition des clients. Repliant une de ses jambes sur une cuisse, il adopta une attitude décontractée. Lançant un regard circulaire sur la salle, il commanda deux cocktails à un barman bien trop maniéré selon le rouquin. Les cheveux d'un rose fuchsia relevé en brosse au dessus de la tête, il avait suivi leur avancée depuis les portes du bar, ses prunelles brulant d'un désir enflammée, se posèrent sur le bleuté, détaillant avec appétit celui ci. Les boissons servies, Grimmjow fit apparaitre dans sa main un billet sortit de nul part. Du doigt, il fit signe à l'homme d'approcher, se redressant légèrement de son siège pour être à sa hauteur, il glissa quelques mots à son oreille provoquant le rosissement de ce dernier. A la plus grande surprise du rouquin, il embrassa son coéquipier sur la joue. Le baiser sonna claquement dans l'air et se répercuta longuement dans la tête d'Ichigo.

«- Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit? »demanda l'orangé après que leur serveur se soit éloigné, la démarche chaloupée.

«- Trois fois rien, juste complimenté sur le bar. Toujours s'mettre dans la poche l'patron des lieux. Retiens bien ça, » ajouta t'il avant de prendre une gorgée de son verre, au contenu d'un bleu douteux. Les glaçons tintèrent contre les parois translucides alors qu'il portait le tout à sa bouche.

Ichigo porta également le sien à ses lèvres, avant de l'en éloigner brusquement, la mine offusquée.

«- Hé mais c'est du jus d'orange!

- T'as cru que j'allais te payer un verre d'alcool? Dans un lieu pareil? Et avec mon fric? Tu rêves! Regarde toi t'es tellement tendu que j'n'ose même pas imaginer c'qui se passerait si on rajoutait une liche dedans.

- Je ...

- Sois plus naturel, t'fais trop suspect là, lui murmura t'il.

- Comment veux tu que j'agisse naturellement dans un lieu pareil? » souffla Ichigo entre ses dents.

Un couple d'homme passa devant eux, s'arrêtant, ils regardèrent intensément le rouquin, examinant sans gène le corps de celui ci. Quelques mots furent échangés amenant un sourire coquin au plus petit et vieux des deux. Spontanément Ichigo se recula un peu plus vers le comptoir, collant son dos au bois. Son corps tendu prêt à bondir dans n'importe quelle direction au premier geste suspect de ce dernier.

«- Haaa », soupira Grimmjow devant la scène, se levant, il enserra la taille du roux dans un bras musclé et le collant à lui, lança un regard au couple. Désolé Messieurs, celui la est à moi. Pour parfaire son petit jeu d'acteur il planta délicatement ses dents dans l'hélix de son flamboyant compagnon, suçotant la peau légèrement.

«- Ah! » couina Ichigo de surprise. Son cœur partit dans un battement affolé, ses jambes se transformant en coton, le soutenant difficilement.

Déçus, les hommes partirent, non sans jeter des coups d'œil appuyés par dessus leurs épaules.

S'extirpant des bras du bleuté, le sang affluant sur son visage, Ichigo posa une main brulante et tremblante sur son oreille, d'un rouge désormais bien vif.

«- Ne refais jamais ça !

- Zone érogène? demanda Grimmjow tout sourire.

- Partie privée surtout !

- J'l'ai fait pour sauver tes fesses.

- De quoi tu les as sauvée, abruti ?

- De leurs idées tordues t'concernant, connard, ajouta Grimmjow pour la forme. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ils t'dévoraient des yeux. Comme l'gars qui est à coté d'toi, d'ailleurs! »

Regardant un point fixe par dessus l'épaule du rouquin. Ses sourcilles se froncèrent dangereusement.

Le gars en question s'était retourné sur son siège, buvant un verre de Whisky, il dévorait de ces yeux noirs, le profil de l'orangé. Assister à la scène tantôt, avait du mettre en marche son imagination des plus perverses. Son sourire lubrique fit frissonner le rouquin de dégoût.

Ichigo lui envoya un regard assassin et l'homme arrêta aussitôt son action. Retournant à sa boisson, ses espoirs et rêves envolés, réduits à néant par l'objet de son fantasme, éphémère.

«- Sérieux, arrête de t'comporter comme une jeune vierge effarouchée, soupira le bleuté.

- C'est qui la jeune vierge effarouchée? »

Grimmjow lui lança un regard en coin et un long sourire à l'appui. Se redressant de son siège, il s'approcha lentement du rouquin.

Immobile, Ichigo le regarda s'avancer. Il n'effectua pas un geste lorsque les bras du bleuté se posèrent sur le bar, bloquant son corps et en empêchant toute fuite.

Leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Ichigo pu en détailler la surface. Le grain de peau halé, les lèvres rosée, finement étirées dévoilant des dents d'un blanc éclatant.

Et ces yeux!

Ce regard d'un bleu infini qui vous pénétrait jusqu'au plus profond de votre être. Ne pouvant en soutenir d'avantage, Ichigo détourna rapidement son regard. Soustrayant l'ambre à l'azur.

«- J'te parlais de t'comporter comme ça, souffla le bleuté, amenant un courant électrique, incontrôlable, dans la nuque du rouquin. T'as beau dire et faire celui dégouté, ton corps m'dit tout autre chose. »

Baissant ces yeux sur la poitrine du jeune homme qui se soulevait dans un rythme infernal. Il suivit la progression d'un goutte à la naissance d'une tempe, cheminant jusqu'à la mâchoire du rouquin, laissant derrière elle, un sillon brillant.

«-C'est pour ça qu'la moitié du bar à envie de t'foutre dans son pieu où t'prendre au fond des chiottes. Tant qu'tu t'comporteras en proie soit sur d'être traqué. Ici c'toi le chasseur et pas l'inverse.

-Je suis juste choqué par ce que je vois, ne va pas te faire des idées.

- Si au moins t'mettais plus d'conviction dans tes mensonges. Pourquoi t'veux pas reconnaitre qu'en fait t'es vachement intéressé par c'que tu vois?

- Intéressé par quoi ? Le bar ou toi? »

Souriant face à la réplique, Jaggerjack s'accorda quelques instant avant de répondre. Le gamin avait il au moins conscience de ce qu'il venait de lui avouer à demi mot?

«- Ça c'pas à moi d'le te dire. Tout c'que j'sais, c'est qu'ton regard brule en peu trop ma nuque pour être juste catégorisé comme un innocent intérêt. »

S'éloignant, il laissa le rouquin à ses réflexions.

Trente minutes étaient passées depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés et toujours aucune trace de leur contact. Ce n'était pas réellement inquiétant en soi mais compte tenu de l'endroit ou ils se trouvaient, rester plus longtemps ne lui semblait pas une bonne idée. Ils étaient beaucoup trop repérable. Il lança un coup d'œil à Ichigo. La tête baissée, il semblait en proie à une réflexion intense.

D'après Kisuke, l'homme qu'il devait rencontrer ce soir était en lien étroit avec le groupe Yamamoto. Le marché était clair, il demandait protection à l'agence contre des informations. Si jamais l'un des membres apprenaient sa trahison, son temps à vivre ne dépasserait pas vingt quatre heures. La mise à mort du Judas était instantanée et chaque clan avait un procédé bien particulier pour l'exécuter. Les photos des cadavres, qui tapissaient les murs de l'agence durant l'enquête, étaient par moment au delà du supportable et donnaient une idée bien précise de la violence utilisée. L'identification du corps était dans ces moments infaisable tant la victime était défigurée. Et personnes n'étaient épargnés!

Le moindre faux pas dans cet endroit et leurs couvertures s'envolaient en éclats. Le bleuté avait parfaitement conscience qui devait la jouer finement. Cependant le rouquin bien trop inexpérimenté risquait bien de compromettre cette mission avec son attitude alarmiste.

Il allait le faire payer très cher à Kisuke si ils en sortaient vivants !

«- King. »

La voix d'Ichigo le fit sortir de ces songes, au moins il était soulagé que l'orangé utilise le nom de code imposé pour cette mission. Encore une brillante idée de l'homme au bob.

«- Oui, Bambi? »

Le rouquin grimaça devant ce surnom. Selon le bleuté il lui allait comme un gant. Dès la sortie du véhicule, alors qu'ils parcouraient le peu de distance les séparant du bar. L'azuré lui avait ordonner, en tant que chef d'équipe, de n'utiliser dorénavant que ces noms et ceux jusqu'à la fin de leur mission. Mort ou vif.

«- L'homme posé devant la table en dessous du tableau représentant deux roses entrelacées. »

Grimmjow porta à son tour, un regard rapide sur l'endroit.

Isolée dans un coin du lieu, l'être solitaire dans une chemise satinée s'avinait un breuvage d'un rouge pourpre.

«- Ça va faire cinq minutes, qu'il te fixe, reprit le rouquin. Je l'avais déjà repéré quand nous étions près du bar. »

De nouveau l'homme regarda dans leur direction. Grimmjow fut étonné par ces très fins, presque androgyne. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait cette silhouette ombragée lui sembla familière.

«- Qu'est c'qui t'fait dire que c'est notre homme?

- Il est tendu, par moment, il jette des coups d'œil furtif autour de lui. Il sert anormalement son verre aussi. Les jointures de ces mains en deviennent blanches à force d'être crispées. »

Grimmjow siffla admiratif, l'analyse était bonne.

«- Finalement, t'seras pas aussi inutile que j'le pensais.» Ravi, il frotta avec énergie dans la tignasse rousse, faisant gémir de douleur son propriétaire. Juste pour l'énervé, il embrassa sa joue qui se colora rapidement d'une jolie teinte carmin.

Le rouquin se raidit instantanément au contact des lèvres chaudes.

S'avançant vers la piste de danse, passage obligé pour rejoindre les tables se trouvant à l'extrémité du bar. Grimmjow slaloma avec grâce entre les danseurs. S'autorisant par moment un rapide coup d'œil sur un fessier rebondi.

«_ Tu es vraiment obligé de les mater pour avancer ?_ »

Regardant de loin, Ichigo soupira. Ce gars le rendait dingue.

Voir le bleuté se frotter sensuellement contre un homme n'était pas quelque chose à quoi on assistait tous les jours. Et pour l'orangé, qui le connaissait depuis maintenant quarante huit heures, ça avait de quoi surprendre. L'être grossier et vulgaire de ces débuts, semblait laisser place à un Grimmjow plus sensuel et social. Il allait de surprise en surprise avec ce personnage peu commun.

Une autre surprise s'était dévoilée à lui. Ce désir flou qu'il ressentait en sa présence, le rendait mal à l'aise, l'envie de tout connaitre de cet homme et de le fuir en même temps. Il agissait anormalement en sa présence, son corps également et ça commençait à le rendre dingue même si, il était certain, que ce bar, y était pour quelque chose dans son étrange comportement. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autre explication!

Soudain, il sentit une main agripper son col, le tirant vers l'avant.

Pour la seconde fois, il atterrit, le nez, contre la poitrine du bleuté.

Ichigo s'aperçut qu'il avait perdu deux boutons depuis leur arrivées. La chemise blanche, largement ouverte, dévoilait le haut d'un torse bronzé et saillant. Une main posée sur son biceps, il pouvait sentir le doux battement d'un cœur, pulser contre sa paume.

Sa bouche se dessécha.

«- Reste pas planté là, tu vas prendre racine. »

Remarquant son absence, Grimmjow avait fait demi tour. Devant le manque de réponse du rouquin, il s'inquiéta.

«- Ne me touche pas ! » écartant violemment la main qui s'était approché de son visage. Le roux lui lança un regard plein d'antipathique.

Bouche bée, Grimmjow ne sut quoi dire, l'intensité des prunelles le clouant sur place. Se ressaisissant, il ordonna au roux de rester près de lui et c'est dans un lourd silence qu'ils marchèrent vers leur informateur.

* * *

«- Patron es-tu sur que tu as bien fait de mettre ces deux la sur cette affaire? », avachit sur une chaise, l'ordinateur posé en équilibre sur les genoux. Shuhei lança un regard inquiet vers la silhouette de Kisuke.

Penché sur un dossier, celui ci fit voler avec habilité le stylo entre ces doigts, les lèvres pincées dans une profonde réflexion. Son cops aspiré par les ténèbres de la pièce, seule la lampe posée à ses cotés révélait une partie de son visage

«- Shu kun, quelque chose t'inquiète? » demanda t'il après un temps.

«- Ichi n'est il pas un peu trop inexpérimenté pour être le partenaire de Grimmjow ? » soulevant le clapet de sa machine, il fit apparaitre la fiche du rouquin. Déroulant d'un doigt expert le curriculum vitae de son collègue, il en parcourut de nouveau le contenu avant de revenir sur la photo montrant un Ichigo au regard sérieux.

«- C'est rare que tu accordes de l'intérêt et encore plus de l'inquiétude à quelqu'un que tu ne connais que depuis deux jours. Il t'intéresse ? » amusé Kisuke fixa le visage de l'informaticien baigné d'une lumière synthétique émise par l'écran.

Hisagi grogna pour toute réponse amenant un rire malicieux à s'élever dans les airs.

«- Ces deux la s'accordent parfaitement» reprit Urahara le visage devenu sérieux, posant le stylo, il replia ses bras sur sa poitrine laissant son regard vagabonder sur le visage étonné d'Hisagi. «Certaines blessures ne peuvent être guéries qu'au contact d'une personne bien précise», souffla t'il.

«- De quoi tu parles patron? »

* * *

«- Vous-êtes le Kitsouné ? » prenant place face à l'homme avec prudence, Grimmjow repéra le tissu anormalement tendu au niveau de la hanche.

«_Une arme ?_ »

Des yeux perçants, d'un bleu clair s'entrouvrirent fixant avec intérêt les nouveaux venus. Si les yeux de Grimmjow n'était qu'un bleu tropical. Ceux ci en revanche n'étaient que glace et le rouquin sentit progressivement la température de son corps chuter. Le visage d'un blanc de craie n'afficha aucune expression. Levant le verre de vin devant lui, il porta le tout à ses lèvres. Ichigo aperçut les vestiges de ce qui avait du être une blessure par balle, s'étendre sur le dos de sa main. La cicatrice légèrement boursoufflée luisait faiblement sous les éclairages du bar .

«- J'imagine qu'on peut m'appeler comme ça, répondit l'albinos après avoir reposé sa coupe vide. Vous êtes ?

- Envoyez par l'agence par ordre...

- J'ai parfaitement conscience qu'il s'agit d'Urahara Kisuke, l'ancien chef des polices, termina l'homme.

- Et j'sais parfaitement que vous êtes Gin Ichimaru, exécuteur pour le clan Yamamoto », rétorqua Grimmjow, les bras croisés, le fixant d'un œil noir.

_«- __Les cartes sont posées__»_

Ichigo silencieux, assistait à cet échange, le dos bien droit, sur le dossier de son siège.

«- Ex exécuteur, précisa l'albinos.

- Vous m'en direz tant.

- J'ai déserté le clan

- Pour quel motif? »

Gin resta silencieux se contentant de tremper un index blafard au fond de son verre.

«- D'après Urahara vous êtes en possession d'information, susceptible de nous aider.

- Avant de vous dévoilez ce que je sais, je veux avant tout que vous teniez vos engagements.

- Vous inquiétez pas, j'vais m'assurer personnellement qu'vos fesses arrivent saines et sauves jusqu'à nos bureaux. Alors, ces infos ? »

Gin se pencha vers eux, les lèvres entrouvertes.

«-Dans deux semaines à Tokyo, Soken Ishida le directeur de l'hôpital central sera assassiné d'une balle en pleine tête. »

Grimmjow plissa des yeux.

«- En quoi c'la nous intéresse ?

- Cet homme a échappé à la mort, il y'a de ça dix ans » , poursuivit Ichimaru, nullement ennuyé par le peu d'intérêt que lui portait le bleuté.

«»- Karakura, l'artère rouge? » demanda Ichigo, Grimmjow le fit taire d'un regard.

«- Oui, il fait partie des rares survivants du massacre. Je sais juste que le groupe à cet homme à l'œil depuis cette période.

- Qu'est ce qu'un médecin peut détenir comme information pour se retrouver en grippe avec le clan Yamamoto

- Pour être honnête je ne sais pas. Dans mes contrats ne sont pas stipulés l'essence même des querelles, une photo, un nom et j'exécutais, je n'avais pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

- C'doit vous aider à bien dormir la nuit tout ça »! cracha le bleuté.

«- Il faut bien n'est ce pas, Grimmjow ? »

Une colère fugace brilla au fond des azurs.

«-Qu'est c'que tu veux vraiment Gin ?

- La même chose que toi », souffla t'il.

Ichigo porta un regard étonné sur les deux hommes Ses yeux allant de l'un à l'autre, s'arrêtèrent sur le profil de son coéquipier.

« - _Ils se connaissent ?_ »

Dévorant le profil du bleuté, il espérait que celui ci lui accorde un début de réponse mais ces yeux restèrent obstinément fixés sur le regard polaire de Gin. Ignorant superbement le rouquin, son corps s'était figé sous la surprise et les réminiscences de souvenirs fugaces apparurent dans son esprit. Les faisant disparaitre d'un battement de cil, il soupira.

«- _Alors c'est comme ça, peu importe le temps qui s'écoule, je n'pourrais pas échapper à ça._»

«-Ah, quel merde ! se levant, il fit signe à Ichigo d'en faire de même. On dégage d'ici. Tu viens avec nous », ajouta t'il au visage ivoirin. La chaise racla fortement contre le sol, les mains dans les poches, Grimmjow se dirigea vers la sortie. Ichigo se précipita à sa hauteur, le visage baissé, la tête tourbillonnant de questions, l'emmenant dans un léger vertige.

Une heure s'était écoulée depuis le début de la mission, le bar s'était lentement rempli et la progression fut difficile jusqu'aux portes. Ichigo voyait apparaitre et disparaitre le dos musclé de Grimmjow à travers la foule. Par moment il lui semblait que Grimmjow portait de rapide coup d'œil vers l'arrière. S'assurait-il qu' Ichimaru le suivait ?

Le rouquin s'aperçut que Gin marchait à ses cotés, les yeux plissés et les sourcils froncés, son bras non loin de sa hanche, laissant ses doigts frôlés la crosse de l'arme.

«- Il faut vite se casser d'ici, murmura t'il. On a été repéré. Agrippant le bras du rouquin, il le força à accélérer.

-Qu'est ce que » ... soudain Ichigo remarqua le canon brillant d'une arme pointée vers Grimmjow et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Reconnaissant le patron du bar, il se dégagea de l'étreinte de l'albinos pour se propulser vers l'avant, les bras tendus.

«- BAISSEZ-VOUS! »

Son hurlement apeura les clients se trouvant près de lui et plusieurs se jetèrent à plat ventre sur le sol, les bras repliés sur le dessus du crane. Quelques uns en revanche se figèrent dans leur danse, lançant des regards inquiets autour d'eux étourdis par les lumières et la musique, les abrutissants à moitié .

Il vit dans les yeux de l'homme aux cheveux fuchsia de l'étonnement puis deux coups retentirent dans l'espace et ces yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

Se tournant lentement vers le rouquin, un faible sourire sur le visage, il entama un geste en avant puis s'écroula. Le corps s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol. En quelques instants les rainures du bois se gorgèrent de rouge et une fine auréole carmin apparut entre ses omoplates.

Le corps du rouquin fut pris de vertige à cette vision.

Relevant les yeux, Ichigo vit avec stupeur, Grimmjow debout face à lui, un silencieux dans une main. Il maintenait encore en joue le corps sans vie du barman, le rejoignant Gin, son arme à la main également, retourna d'un pied rageur le corps massif du tueur. Se révéla au regard ambré le trou entre les deux yeux encore ouvert du barman. Ramassant l'arme gisant à terre, Gin la pris avec précaution et vida le chargeur sur le sol. Glissant un index sur le pontet de l'arme, il fit tournoyer celle ci.

«- Je vois que tu es toujours aussi bon tireur», les yeux fixés sur le troisième œil ajouté, il adressa un sourire goguenard au bleuté.

«- La ferme », répliqua celui ci. «Faut pas trainer », glissant la main d'Ichigo dans la sienne, il le conduisit vers la sortie.

Autour d'eux les gens reprenaient leurs danses, sans se douter, qu'un crime venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux. Ichigo vit même quelques personnes buter contre le cadavre, lui lancer un bref regard puis retourner à leurs furieux déhanchements. Pour eux, il s'agissait sans nul doute que du résultat, des ravages liés l'alcool. Cette scène choqua énormément le rouquin et c'est avec une furieuse envie de vomir, qu'il inspira sa première goulée d'air frais.

Se détachant de Grimmjow, il se précipita vers le caniveau, régurgitant le repas fugace qu'il avait avalé la veille. De nouveau ses iris furent envahies par une couleur rougeâtre, il avait même la désagréable impression d'en sentir le gout caractéristique du fer. Une nouvelle vague l'envahit, son corps se tendit de nouveau. Une remontée acide lui piqua la gorge avant se déverser sur le sol goudronné .

Une main douce lui caressa le dos, tournant la tête, il aperçut les yeux pales de Gin, l'observant avec inquiétude.

«- Ne t'approche pas d'lui », rejoignant les deux hommes, Grimmjow écarta l'albinos d'un geste et glissa ses mains sous les aisselles du rouquin. Le soulevant avec facilité, il le fit basculer sur son épaule. La tête d'Ichigo tourna douloureusement sous l'action brutale.

«- Grim...

- Tais toi et serre les dents, t'as pas intérêt à dégobiller sur mes fringues.

- Mais va te faire... n'en profite pas pour me peloter » s'offusqua t'il, alors que la main du bleuté s'était posée sur ses fesses dans l'intention de le repositionner correctement.

Pour seul réponse la paume de Grimmjow s'abattit sur son postérieur, claquant les fesses charnues, provoquant une flopée de noms destinées au bleuté, tout aussi amicaux les uns que les autres, sous les yeux amusés de Gin.

* * *

Garé non loin du bar, Abarai assista à l'arrivée peu commune de ses collègues, Grimmjow un sourire ravie flottant sur ses lèvres, transportant sur son épaule, ceux qui devait être le nouveau venu dans l'équipe. Fermant le cortège, un homme aux cheveux tout aussi blanc que sa personne semblait amusé par la situation.

Sortant du véhicule, le rouge alla à leur rencontre.

«- Y'a un problème ? » courant vers Grimmjow, il posa des yeux inquiets sur le derrière d'Ichigo.

«- Rien d'grave » , un sourire carnassier sur le visage, le bleuté déposa son coéquipier sur le sol.

«- T'étais pas obligé de me transporter jusqu'à la voiture.

- Et laisser une occasion d' m'amuser avec toi? Tu rêves ! Les gens qu'on a croisé semblaient ravis pour nous en tout cas. Ils avaient l'air d' nous souhaiter une bonne nuit pour la plupart. Ou p't'être que t'as justement envie que ça s'produise » chuchota Grimmjow, en se rapprochant de son visage.

«- Ne va pas te faire des idées, les gars ne m'intéressent pas », coupant court à la conversation, il s'engouffra dans le véhicule, s'asseyant au coté du siège vide de Renji.

«- Ramène nous à l'agence, la mission est terminée » , levant son pouce, il pointa l'albinos, «c'gars vient avec nous, Kisuke veut l'rencontrer et il est maintenant sous notre protection. Même si j'pense qu'il en a pas b'soin.» Prenant place au coté de Gin, Grimmjow sortit son arme et appuya le canon de celle ci sur la tempe de l'albinos.

«-Abarai verrouille les portes», ordonna le bleuté.

«-O.K. »

Un clic retentissant se fit entendre.

Satisfait, le bleuté se retourna sur son voisin qui le regardait avec étonnement.

«- Tes armes !

- Tu penses vraiment que je prépare un mauvais coup ? J'aurais pu vous descendre bien avant si j'avais voulu», s'offusqua celui ci.

«- Vois ça comme une simple précaution et comme preuve de ta bonne volonté à quitter définitivement l'clan Yamamoto.»

A contre cœur, Gin tendit le silencieux ainsi que le pistolet ramassé au bar.

«- Toutes tes armes Gin», gronda Grimmjow sans appel.

Soulevant une jambe de son pantalon, il en sortit un long poignard à la lame effilée, relevant sa manche gauche, il en détacha le couteau de combat scotché à même la peau.

«- Satisfait ? »

Opinant, Grimmjow ramassa le tout et le balança sur les genoux d'Ichigo.

«-Prends les avec toi. Renji on y va ! »

Le chemin se fit dans une étrange ambiance, Renji concentré sur sa conduite et les commentaires de Grimmjow lui faisant remarquer que si jamais, il mettait un peu trop d'accélérateur, il était bon pour un aller simple dans l'au delà. Le canon de l'arme toujours pressé contre sa tempe et un bandeau sur les yeux, Gin s'appuyait sur la portière posant sur ses cuisses ses mains liées soigneusement par le bleuté. Ichigo les yeux tournés vers le paysage dont il ne captait même pas les images, repensait à cette étrange soirée. L'image d'un homme aux cheveux bleus peroxydés dansant devant ses yeux .

* * *

Bienvenu lança Kisuke depuis son bureau, Hisagi et Nelliel l'entourant ils accueillirent un bleuté passablement énervé.

«- Kisuke, gronda celui ci, t'aurais pas oublié d'omettre deux ou trois p'tits détails concernant c't'mission ?

-Ah ? » demanda celui ci interdit.

Faisant un pas de coté, il révéla à leurs yeux la silhouette longiligne et fantomatique de Gin ichimaru. Les yeux d'Urahara s'écarquillèrent de surprise sous l'identité du "Kitsouné" puis firent place à un sérieux inquiétant. Un doigt posé sur ces lèvres, il tapota doucement celle ci.

«- Je vois», marmonna t'il.

Nell et Shuhei regardèrent avec stupeur le visiteur.

Frottant ses poignets rougis aux endroits ou les cordes avaient serrées fortement, Gin avança d'un pas.

«- Je peux retirer le bandeau maintenant?

- Retire le lui Grimmjow, concéda le patron des lieux. »

Gin papillonna plusieurs fois des paupières, le passage de l'obscurité à la lumière même artificiel était toujours douloureux pour ses yeux clairs. Identifiant les personnes face à lui, son attention se porta sur celle au centre.

«-Urahara Kisuke...

Choisissant avec soin ces mots, il se lança.

laissez moi rejoindre l'équipe. »

«- QUOI ? »

* * *

La suite au prochain chapitre

Si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez pas.

Les reviews sont les friandises des auteurs et ils en raffolent.

* * *

_Sakura-Chan_ contente si cette fiction te plait, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne t'as pas déçu.

_ayu_ merci pour tes reviews, oui Ichi n'a pas de chance... quoique rencontrer Grimm ça peut faire pencher la balance, non ?

_Ellie_ de tout cœur que la suite soit à ton goût.

_Tsuh_, un peu... beaucoup de retard dans mes écrits, j'espère que l'attente n'était pas trop longue, merci à toi.

_AliceGarden_, oui je n'ai pas été sympa avec Ichigo mais que veux - tu, j'adore torturer ce beau rouquin.

_Hashiiki_, une anti Orihime ? Je trouve son pouvoir intéressant, tout comme le personnage. Même si je peux comprendre que par moment elle est très horripilante dans sa façon d'être. Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'assure que c'est bien le couple Grimmjow/ Ichigo qui va se former.

_Guest_, en espérant que Grimmjow ne t'as pas déçu ainsi que son caractère.

Et merci à vous pour vos encouragements, ça fait au chaud au cœur et ça me donne envie de continuer à me tordre le cerveau dans tout les sens.

_Airales qui s'apprête à fêter dignement l'année 2013_


End file.
